Burns
by mattiesaurus
Summary: I have to write a summary? ajdklf idek. It's a thing. I like putting Sanji through pain? does that make me a bad person. ANYWAYS I wrote this because I needed to clear my head so I could write my final paper for school and ended up writing a lot more then I meant whoops. I really do need to write my paper so I'll finish this later.
1. Chapter 1

"That look on your face… is really annoying." Satsuki loomed over Syo. Both the smaller man's wrists clasped in just one of his hands. Natsuki's glasses lay on his stomach where they'd slid off. Satsuki grabbed them and flung them across the room where they clattered somewhere under the desk on Nastsuki's side. Syo struggled against the man on top of him.

"What's the matter? You were raring to go a moment ago. Don't you _want_ to be fucked anymore?"

Satsuki shifted his weight so he was pinning the other beneath him. Still holding his wrists together he reached behind him and grabbed a roll of duck tape off Syo's desk. He wrapped it around Syo's wrists so he would have use of both of his hands. Satsuki grabbed the man underneath him by the hair, roughly pulling him up. Syo let out an involuntary noise of pain and surprise. Satsuki responded by suddenly smashing Syo's face against the wall next to them.

"Shut up." His voice was that quiet tone that indicated he was pissed off and he grabbed the duck tape again. He taped over Syo's mouth and wrapped it around his head several times. "No screaming, no talking, no noises. Otherwise I'll get pissed."

Satsuki finally lifted his weight off Syo only to roughly flip the smaller man onto his stomach. His hand pressed against the back of Syo's head, pushing his face into the pillow. His other hand traveled down Syo's back, his nails dragging across the skin, leaving bright red lines. Syo jerked away as Satsuki's fingers reached his entrance and teased him a little. Satsuki lifted Syo's face up and bashed it against the wall again, this time hitting his nose and causing it to bleed.

"You don't want me to touch you? You seemed okay with the idea of Natsuki touching you." He stood up suddenly and walked over to Natsuki's desk. He opened the box Natsuki kept his sewing things in and pulled out a pair of scissors. "Fine then. I won't touch you."

Syo's eyes widened a little and he squirmed to try and stand but the other man was back on top of him too quickly. Satsuki flipped the scissors open and pressed the tip of one of the blades against the entrance of Syo's ass.

"There, you see?" His tone mocked one of comfort, "Now I'm not touching you."

He shoved the blade in all the way to the joint; blood started oozing from the cut it left. The duct tape over his mouth reduced Syo's scream to a nasal humming sound, tears immediately welling up. He found himself breathing quickly as he tried not to sob. Satsuki had turned the scissors before pulling it out slowly, pressing the sharp edge hard against the skin so it left a second cut. As he shoved it in for a third time Syo was crying from pain and he pressed his face against the pillow so Satsuki wouldn't see the tears. He was still managing to be silent and he didn't want to risk setting the other man off any more then he already was. Although hidden tears or not Satsuki didn't stop. He just kept turning the blade and creating new cuts until Syo's ass was cut so badly he thought there wasn't any skin that was still intact.

Syo breathed a shaky sigh of relief when Satsuki pulled the blade out and didn't shove it back in. His relief was short lived though. Satsuki leaned over him, his mouth trailing over Syo's back licking the scratches he'd left previously. He started kissing and biting the smaller man's neck and shoulders. They weren't loving bites and kisses though. They left bruises and even drew blood. Syo found himself breathing fast and hard as he tried not to cry from pain. Satsuki suddenly grabbed Syo's hips roughly, and Syo felt the other man's erection press against his already torn ass. His heart started racing in terror, he knew what was coming and he squeezed his eyes shut. Satsuki pulled Syo's hips tight onto his own as he pushed himself in. The cuts split farther open and blood went from oozing to flowing out and running down his thighs. The searing pain was so intense that it made Syo felt sick to his stomach.

Satsuki started grinding his hips against Syo's ass, slowly thrusting in and out. Each thrust agitated the cuts more and Syo started to miss the scissors. As Satsuki's thrusts sped up he couldn't hold back a sob. The noise made Satsuki freeze for a moment and Syo's heart dropped to the floor. He felt Satsuki's fingers dig painfully into his hips as his hands tensed angrily. When he started moving again he thrusted in harder then before. It felt like it had gone on for hours when Satsuki's quiet grunts suddenly got louder and turned into a moan as he released inside Syo. The burning suddenly felt white-hot and noise of a would-be scream escaped him again. Satsuki pulled out slowly, causing a stream blood and semen to leak down Syo's thighs.

Satsuki rubbed his hand over his cock, he hadn't released fully and looking at Syo looking like that it didn't take him long to get hard again. Satsuki grabbed Syo by the hair again, pulling him so his knees feel to the floor, pushing his head down until his face almost pressed against the man's erect penis. His fingers slid under a small gap in the ductape behind Syo's ear, to tear it and pull it from his mouth.

Syo's eyes widened a little. He had already been in too much pain to feel the size; it was probably average for someone of Natsuki's hight, but then again, Natsuki was a lot taller then he was. It was tinted pink from his blood. Satsuki suddenly jerked Syo's head roughly.

"What are you waiting for?" He slid his free hand into Syo's mouth, prying it open. "Suck it."

Syo wasn't given time to move on his own, even if he had wanted to. Satsuki thrust himself into the other boy's mouth, slamming himself in deep. Syo gagged and coughed, his eyes teared up, his mouth starting to fill with saliva as his body attempted to rid its self of the object blocking his throat. Satsuki pulled back a little and smirked at the look of relief that came across Syo's face and how quickly it was replaced with a look of horrified pain as he thrust himself even deeper into Syo's throat. Syo felt himself convulse a little, like he was about to throw up and he tried to force the muscles in his throat to relax. But every time Satsuki would trust it felt like it was going deeper and deeper, setting off his gag reflex and restricting his air intake until his body was visibly shaking and convulsing.

Syo's pain was enough to push Satsuki over the edge and he climaxed, cum spraying the back of Syo's throat. Satsuki pulled out and Syo collapsed. He coughed and started to vomit. As soon as he did Satsuki grabbed him again, pulling his head back roughly and forcefully holding his mouth shut, forcing Syo to swallow his own vomit. That only made it worse and he convulsed again, but Satsuki was relentless and made him swallow it again.

Syo took slow, shaky breaths through his nose until he was able to control his stomach a little. He felt like if he moved at all he wouldn't be able to hold it, but at least Satsuki had let go. Syo watched as the other man calmly put on a pair of pajama pants and gathered up clothes and even his school bag. He was half out the door when he stopped, looking at Syo with a look of fake sincerity.

"You should shower soon too your you'll be late for class."

As soon as the door shut Syo convulsed and vomited right there on the floor. He didn't even have time to catch his breath before he vomited a second time, and a third. Every time he tried to catch his breath he would double over and vomit again until there was nothing left in his stomach, and even then he spent another ten minutes dry heaving. Syo just lay on the floor, his whole body trembling. He didn't even have the energy to care that he was lying in a puddle of his own vomit. There were black spots forming at the edge of his vision and he vaguely wondered if his ass had stopped bleeding. His thighs were so sticky with blood he couldn't tell what was new and what had been there for hours. He had told Nanami about the spare pair of glasses he'd slipped into Natsuki's school bag. He hoped she remembered about them. He didn't want Satsuki to be the one to come find him like that. He'd be pissed Syo vomited on their floor. The thought sent a shudder down Syo's spine before he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro didn't leave the infirmary much the next few days. Sanji would have been irritated by it, but he was asleep most of the time and didn't complain. Despite only having a mild fever, he seemed unable to fight it off. Zoro pressed a damp cloth against Sanji's forehead and brushed his hair off his face, smiling a little at the cook's asymmetrical eyebrows before letting his hair fall back onto his face.

"Damnit, why are you always the one looking after me when I wake up. Why can't it be Name or Robin leaning over me for once."

"Because they have better things to do on this ship then look after your sorry ass, clearly." Zoro leaned down and kissed him. Sanji neither objected nor kissed back which caused Zoro slight pause. Sanji always objected violently or returned the gesture.

"I guess you're right…" Sanji's voice was quiet and if Zoro hadn't felt his lips move against his own he might not even have noticed. He sat up and looked questioningly at the blond. Sanji lifted his arms and stared at his hands, "It's not like I'm a useful member of the crew anymore."

"Hey." Zoro placed his hand on Sanji's cheek and turned his face to look at him. "It hasn't even been a week yet, you just have to give it time to heal."

"I can't even feel my hands, Zoro. Like they're not even there any more."

Zoro tried to play it off, giving the other man a smile he hoped would help pass off his words for reassurement. "Well you were in a lot of pain before. Chopper's probably been putting something to numb them on."

Sanji didn't look totally convinced but he let his hands drop back to his sides.

"Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"Sleep with me tonight."

Zoro looked surprised, Sanji was usually obsessively concerned about the two of them only being together in any sort of romantic form somewhere where there was a low or non-existent possibility of anyone from the rest of the crew would find them. The blond always claimed he had a reputation as a lady's man to protect.

"Zoro?"

"Oh. Sorry. And if that's what you want. Of course I'll stay."

"Thanks…"

It wasn't quite three in the morning when Sanji woke up again. He gingerly pushed himself up into a sitting position, watching Zoro to see if he woke up. He sighed with soft relief when the man next to him didn't stir. He kept an eye on the swords man as he stood up, tugging out the IV needle with his teeth. He walked over to the door, paused and then walked back over to Zoro, kissing the sleeping man's temple before leaving the room.

Zoro was still half a sleep, but when Sanji hadn't returned to bed after a few moments his instincts kicked in and he jolted awake. His stomach did a nervous flip when he noticed the bloody IV needle and he jumped to his feet. Sanji wouldn't have taken the IV out if he'd just gone into the next room to use the bathroom, but he checked anyways. Empty. Zoro glanced around in the hall and he noticed a drop of blood on the stairs leading up to the deck and made a little irritated noise. What was that idiot even _thinking_? He dashed up the stairs and looked around for the blond.

"Sanji? Sanji!" Where the hell could that idiot have gone? The ship wasn't even that big.

It seemed like forever before he found Sanji, standing at the highest point at the back of the ship. He grabbed Sanji's arm and spun him around, pulling him away from the edge at the same time.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" His stomach dropped and he felt bad about the tone he had used when he saw Sanji's tears. "Sanji… Tell me what's wrong."

Sanji yanked his arm back and walked back over to the edge, staring down at the sea. "I wasn't asleep when you were talking to Chopper." Zoro was about to reach for Sanji again but the words froze him in place. "I heard everything he said."

"Sanji…"

"If I can't use my hands I can't cook. If I can't cook…" He trailed off for a moment, "I'm useless. Even if I find All Blue what's the point in it now? My dream doesn't even matter anymore, I have nothing to live for…"

The expression on Zoro's face changed from sympathy to anger and he grabbed Sanji's arm roughly, dragging him around so Zoro was between him and the edge.

"What the _hell,_ Sanji?" Zoro's grip tightened a little more, "Aren't I something to live for! I thought we were more then just _fucking_!"

"Shut up, Marimo. You would feel the same if you couldn't use swords any more."

"In the past, yeah!" He let go of Sanji's arm and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the blonde's slender form, clutching him tight, "But I have more then just that one thing to live for now."

"Zoro…" Sanji buried his face against the other man's broad shoulder, wiping tears onto his shirt.

"So, tell me, am I still not worth living for?"

Sanji had started sobbing. Zoro's hold on him tightened a little, "I'm so sorry. Of course you're worth living for… Of course you are."


End file.
